


Consultation

by rabidsamfan



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roald heard the news, he had to go talk about it to <i>someone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Consultation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thankyouturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/gifts).



Roald hesitated for a moment before knocking on Neal’s door. Second year pages didn’t usually go to a first year page for advice, but Neal was no ordinary first year, and Roald had been taking him skinned knees since he was small.

The older boy sprawled on the bed, a book in one hand being held open with a finger to mark his place. He was still wearing the mourning he’d have to exchange for his page’s uniform before the day was out.

“There’s going to be a girl page,” Roald blurted out without preamble. “How do I tell Kally?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Consultation [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565396) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
